1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an odometer for a wheeled vehicle or the like and more particularly to a highly compact electrically driven odometer having a mechanical display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a previously proposed automotive odometer a flexible shaft has been used to interconnect the display drive mechanism of the odometer through a multi-stage reduction gear to a rotatable member of a part of the drive train of the vehicle. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that it is becoming increasingly difficult to find sufficient space in the crowded environment behind the dash and instrument panels of the vehicle and in the engine room of the vehicle for the provision of the cable due to the implementation of such measures as exhaust gas purification controls and the like. One attempt to solve this problem has been to provide an electric motor of either the stepping or DC type for driving the mechanical display of the odometer through a suitable gearing and feeding this motor a suitable energizing signal such as train of bipolar pulses indicative of the vehicle speed. However, due to the necessity of providing the motor adjacent the plurality of figure wheels utilized in the display, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback of being bulky and accordingly difficult to arrange and install in the instrument panel of the vehicle.